The Dancer
by Anne Finch
Summary: Feisty Caitlyn Nott, twin sister to Theodore, has been summoned and given a mission by the Dark Lord. Follow as she struggles with her feelings towards the man that her father follows and the consequences that have been threatened if she refuses...
1. Chapter 1

**The Dancer**

* * *

><p><span>Summary<span>: Feisty Caitlyn Nott, twin sister to Theodore, has been summoned and given a mission by the Dark Lord which involves the . Follow as she struggles with her feelings towards the man that her father follows and the consequences that have been threatened if she refuses the task. Help and comfort come from a once undesired source, but will it be enough to help her through to the end?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

A slim girl in black jazz pants and pink, satin point shoes balanced her right leg on a wooden bar as she stretched her lithe body over it. She wore a teal colored leotard under the pants that matched her eyes in near perfection.

As she pulled her leg down from the bar she began her warm up routine. It consisted of graceful bends, toe points and other fluid movements. It was enough to mesmerize anyone, and as Draco Malfoy stared through the window to the girl's studio, that is exactly what he was, mesmerized.

The girl seamlessly moved from her warm up routine directly into her favorite piece. The twists and tip-toed movements made Draco smile. And then she spotted him in the mirror.

Abruptly the girl halted her movements and turned to stare at the boy on the other side of the window, her face transforming into a scowl.

She picked up her wand, sending a flourish towards a small black box in the corner, and stormed out of the room to confront the blonde.

"And just what do you think you are doing, Malfoy?" she demanded, her teal eyes boring into his.

"Your father sent me."

The girl let out a growl under her breath, anger flashing through her eyes. Draco was familiar with the girl's temper; it was enough to rival his own. She was always doing something to defy her father—including dancing muggle dances such as ballet. She despised his lifestyle and the one he had chosen for their family.

Draco could still remember the look of triumph on her face during their first year when the Sorting Hat had been placed on her head. After several moments the hat had finally yelled out that the girl had been sorted into Ravenclaw. With a satisfied smirk she had climbed from the stool and made her way towards the table below the blue and bronze banner.

"What could he possibly want?" the girl demanded, her eyes darting to Draco.

"I'm not sure, he wouldn't say. Just said that he needed you to 'get downstairs _immediately_, which does not mean at her earliest convenience.' Told me that he didn't care if I had to pick you up and carry you over my shoulder, fists pounding my back and teeth biting my shoulders."

The girl gave him a glare, "I don't think it will be necessary for you to carry me."

"You know, Nott, your brother isn't this complicated."

"Oh, yes, poor, sweet Teddy, why can't Caity be more like her twin brother?" the girl mocked.

Draco let out a chuckle. In as many years as he had known the Nott twins, Caitlyn had always been the more outspoken, more confrontational, more abrupt of the two. She had been the one to kick Goyle in the shin the first time he tried to make fun of Theodore. Apparently it was one hell of a kick, because Goyle had never done it again, and neither had anyone else in their year.

"Well, are you coming, or should I go put on my suit of armor and attempt to carry you?"

Cait spared one last glare at Draco before pulling on a thin, white hooded jacket and a pair of flip flips, and then she stormed down the hall and towards her father's study.

* * *

><p>Thomas Nott stared at his daughter as she stomped into his office, annoyance written all over her face. He didn't understand where she had gotten her defiant streak from, Theodore certainly didn't share it. Perhaps she felt wronged in having lost her mother at such an early age. Thomas could only wonder.<p>

"You sent someone to summon me?" she demanded, her teal eyes—so much like her mother's—smoldering.

He knew that she hated to be disturbed while she was in her dance studio, but this was important. This was an order from the Dark Lord himself.

"I did. There will be a very important meeting tonight and you _must_ attend it."

Caitlyn let out a bark of laughter, scoffing at her father. "I don't want any part of your meetings or your dark lord. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Thomas smirked, "Well, unfortunately it is not up to you or I whether you attend this meeting or not, it is up to the Dark Lord."

"Your lord does not rule me."

Suddenly a red light shot at Cait, hitting her square in the chest and dropping her to the floor in agony. A small whimper escaped her lips before she could control herself. She had not seen the tall blonde figure in the shadows holding his infamous walking stick.

"You were correct, Nott, she is a defiant one. She'll be fun to break." Lucius Malfoy called as he stepped from the shadows and strode towards an empty chair near the fireplace. "Draco, take her out of here. And make _sure_ she gets to the meeting tonight."

Another blonde figure that Cait hadn't noticed in the room nodded and made to pick the girl up.

"I am capable of removing myself from the room, Malfoy. _Don't_ touch me."

Draco withdrew his hands as if her skin had burned him and watched as she agonizingly drew herself into a standing position. If he had not known the pain from his own experiences with the Cruciatus Curse, he would have known nothing from Cait's blank face.

She stood to her full height, straightened her clothing, gave Lucius and her father a withering glare, and gracefully strode from the room, Draco following.

She made it as far as half way to her and her brother's wing before a limp entered her gait. It was slight, and if Draco hadn't been watching her so intently he probably wouldn't have seen it.

He made a move to help her, but stopped when she icily said, "Do not touch me," as she continued on her way.

When she came to her bedroom she quickly slammed the door behind her, sure to keep Draco from her room.

* * *

><p>Draco stared at the door that had just been slammed in his face He sighed and did the only thing that he could think of to help her, he went to Theo.<p>

Once Theo had learned about what his father and Draco's had done, he and Draco made their way to his sister's room.

He knocked once, a small succession of wraps, but when there was no answer he pushed the door open. The room appeared to be empty, so Theo made his way to the bathroom. The door was partially closed and as he pushed it open he motioned for Draco to stay in the main room.

Sitting in front of the commode was a disheveled looking Caity. As he watched, she hunched over the commode and retched.

Theo rushed forward and pulled her hair back from her face. She looked up at him, her teal eyes holding pain and sorrow in them, her normal mask having slipped from her features.

"Hey, it's okay," Theo said in a soothing tone as he pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back.

"Merlin, Teddy, that hurt."

"I know, Caity, I know," he soothed, "Let us help you. You'll feel better."

Cait slowly nodded and braced herself as Theo, as gently as possible, lifted her from the ground and carried her to the bed.

Draco watched in silence, as Theo gingerly set his sister on the pillows.

"Is there anything that you can do for the pain?" Theo asked Draco as he turned towards the blonde.

"I have something," Draco said, pulling a small vial from his pocket. "Take this," he said, uncorking it and offering it to Cait.

"What is it?" Theo asked for his sister before she had a chance to.

"It's a pain potion," Draco responded.

Cait nodded her head and Draco gently poured a small amount between her lips. She grimaced at the taste.

"Sorry, I forgot to warn you about that."

"That is one of the foulest things I have ever tasted." Cait replied hoarsely.

Both boys chuckled. "How do you feel?" Draco asked.

"Much better." she replied and then turned her teal gaze to him, "Thank you."

"Caity," Theo said, trying to gain her attention, "Caity, you have to go tonight."

Cait rolled up and off the bed in her graceful, cat-like way, and walked towards the large windows of her bedroom that stared out over the forest that lined the east of their home.

"Caity," Theo called in a warning tone.

"Why should I?" she exploded, turning to face him.

"Who knows what they will attempt if you refuse to go. Wasn't this bad enough?"

Cait dropped her gaze to the ground and sighed.

"You should wear that red dress," Theo smirked, knowing she would go, "It looks hot."

Cait laughed and turned to look back out the windows, becoming serious. "What if they want me to join them?" she whispered.

"We'll deal with that if it comes." Theo assured her. "Besides, Draco will be there with you tonight, he'll look after you."

Cait continued to stare out the windows silently.

"Get ready," Theo instructed her before wrapping her in a hug and ushering Draco from the room.

* * *

><p>Cait sank into the chair nearest to her. The last thing she wanted was to be drawn into the Death Eaters. She knew they had already gotten Draco. She did not want to become another victim.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dancer**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Cait had been to Malfoy Manor many times before, but never had it felt so sinister. The air seemed cooler somehow, and Cait couldn't seem to rid herself of the shiver that had entered her spine.

She was seated at a long table; Death Eaters flanked either side of her while Voldemort himself graced the head of the table. Cait was seated between her father and Draco.

"Welcome, my loyal Death Eaters, to another meeting in the so graciously offered Malfoy Manor." Voldemort began. He continued to drone on about plans and recently completed missions.

Another chill ran through Cait, causing her to shiver. Discreetly, Draco placed his hand on her leg and rubbed it gently. As he made to pull his hand away, Cait stopped him with a touch of hers. Once he stopped pulling away, she laced her fingers with his. He could feel a slight tremble in her hand and gave it a squeeze to let her know that he was there for her.

"Miss Nott." Voldemort called, bringing Cait back to reality, "I have a mission for you. I want you to befriend Potter and his gang. I want you to create turmoil within their group and break them up."

"And if I refuse?" Cait asked defiantly. Draco gave her a squeeze of warning as the entire room grew more silent than was possible.

"It would not be wise to refuse, Miss Nott. If you refuse I may be forced to take drastic measures. Those measures may include your precious brother."

Cait swallowed, but said nothing.

"Wise choice, Miss Nott. I want you to work on this when you return to Hogwarts."

Cait weakly nodded her head. She was trying her hardest not to let her anger show. This was not the place to do it. Any number of the people seated around the table would pick up their wands and gladly curse her. She kept her eyes downcast, so as not to alert any of the others of her anger. She knew that Draco had picked up on her anger because his thumb was tracing small circles on the back of her hand in an attempt to soothe her.

Not long after Cait received her mission, Voldemort dismissed his loyal brood. She and Draco apparated back to the front gates of the Nott Manor, but Cait was reluctant to walk to short distance to the front door. Instead she made her way towards a porch swing that was set up under a gazebo in the garden, Draco following her.

He sat down beside her on the swing and allowed her to rock them back and forth. He wasn't sure exactly how she was reacting to the news.

"Cait?" he asked quietly.

She stopped rocking the swing and looked up at him. He had never seen that look in her eyes before; he wasn't even sure exactly what it was.

"Are you alright?"

"I guess it could be worse," she finally answered.

Draco more than understood her dilemma. It had only been last year when he had been forced to complete his own mission, which had been issued by Voldemort. That had been when Cait had stopped talking to him.

Before last year, Draco and the Nott twins had been really great friends. They had spent every school holiday in each other's company. Merlin, they had grown up together from the time they were all three years old. Although he considered Theo to be one of his closest friends and confidants, he had always held a special place for Cait.

She had always taken the place of protector for her brother growing up, as he had been a rather sickly child. But Draco had always felt the need to be her protector, even when it was obvious that she didn't need one.

He often wanted to take her in his arms and just hold her. Especially when she was having a bad day, not that he was able to always do it. He had never let her know about his feelings towards her.

The night that he had confided in Theo about his mission, Cait had been there. He had been so scared and rattled, that he hadn't been thinking properly, he hadn't stopped to think about the fact that Cait despised anything to do with the Dark Lord or anyone who associated themselves with him. He had just need to talk to someone and share his fears.

When he admitted to his acceptance of the mission, Cait had stood from her spot, given Draco one last unreadable look, and walked from the room, leaving nothing but a chill in the room. She hadn't even stayed long enough to know that the Dark Lord was holding his parents lives over his head.

After that night, Cait had avoided him whenever possible. If she couldn't avoid him, she would ignore him. When he had pushed her about the subject she had finally told him that she did not willingly associate with Death Eaters, whether they be junior or otherwise. And so, Draco had let her be. He had stopped trying to remain her friend and had completely withdrawn from her, only interacting when necessary.

"It could be worse," Draco finally agreed as he gently reached out his arm and rested it across her shoulders in a sort of half hug.

Cait slid closer to Draco and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for being here for me," she said in a small voice.

Draco squeezed her a little closer and kissed the top of her head softly in answer.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dancer

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Cait looked around her Charms classroom. It was already three weeks into classes and she hadn't done one thing towards achieving her goal of befriending the Golden Trio.

She could see them from her seat, as the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws shared a Charms double hour. She sighed and continued her assigned reading.

When Professor Binns finally dismissed the class, Cait took her time packing her belongings into her bag before making her way towards the library. She had overheard Granger telling her friends that she would be skipping lunch to study for the upcoming Ancient Runes exam.

As Cait entered the library, she saw the brunette seated at a table, head down, and eyes scanning over her notes.

"Excuse me, Granger?" She called politely and waited for the girl to respond.

Slowly, Hermione Granger's eyes rose from the table, focusing on the taller girl with the teal eyes. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could study with you. I seem to have fallen behind a little in Ancient Runes and I'm dreadfully anxious about the exam."

The shorter brunette's eyes clouded slightly with suspicion before she finally nodded and pulled some of her books back, making space for Cait.

"Thank you," Cait responded with a relieved tone as she sank down into the chair opposite the other girl.

For a long while, they hesitantly quizzed each other in hushed tones. Slowly, they gradually began to feel comfortable with each other, and when it was time for them to go take their test, the girls stood and walked to class together.

After their first encounter, Cait found it easier to approach Hermione. Soon they found themselves studying together quite frequently.

"Hey, Cait?"

Cait looked up from her Advanced Potions book to find Hermione staring back at her. Cait smiled in encouragement for her to go on.

"Harry, Ron and I are going to Hogsmeade this afternoon. I was wondering if you'd like to join us."

Cait took in a deep breath and pushed her text away. This could be her big chance. "That sounds like a fantastic idea. I don't know how much longer I can stare at my Potion's book."

"Great," Hermione smiled, "Meet us in the Great Hall in fifteen minutes?"

Cait nodded as she threw her books into her bag. "Fifteen minutes."

Fifteen minutes later, Cait was exactly where she said she would be. She watched as the Trio approached. Almost as soon as Weasley spotted her and saw that she was who Hermione was smiling at, he stopped the group.

Cait could hear bits of the conversation, most of which was Weasley telling Hermione that there was no way he was going anywhere with a Nott.

"Hi,"

Cait looked up, startled, to find herself staring into emerald colored eyes. She had been so intent on listening to what the Red-head had to say that she had allowed her eyes to drift downward and she hadn't been listening for anyone to approach her.

"Oh hello, Potter." She called back, cheerily, once she had recovered.

"They'll be at this for a while," he explained, tilting his head towards his friends. "What do you say we get there without them?"

Cait nodded and they fell into step together, making their way towards the alley of shops.

"You can't really blame Ron for being suspicious," Harry said as he and Cait passed a small group of fifth years. "You are a Nott after all, and well, your brother_ is_ in Slytherin."

Cait nodded. "I can't say that I accept it, but I know that most people avoid me because of my family."

"You're not like them though, are you?"

Cait shook her head, "No, I'm not." She claimed, feeling a slight twinge of guilt at lying. She wasn't really like them, but here she was, working on a mission for the Dark Lord, just like her father.

The two fell back into silence as they walked among the stores. Harry suggested visiting the Quidditch shop and Cait agreed to it.

As soon as they stepped in the door, Cait wished she hadn't agreed. Draco's blonde hair caught her eye from across the store. She hoped that he would ignore them, although she doubted that she would be that lucky.

"Well, look what we've got here," drawled Draco's familiar voice, "Nott stooping down to dating Potty."

"Buggar off, Malfoy," Cait called in a cool voice. She knew that he was only doing this to help her and she was grateful, but she had to keep up appearances.

"I'm sure Daddy wouldn't approve of this relationship," Draco continued to taunt.

"And since when have I cared what Thomas Nott thought of me?" She spat back. She could see the amusement in his eyes and she had to force herself not to smile. "Now, buggar off." She finally said before turning away from him and pulling Harry towards the other side of the shop.

"He's not worth the effort," she said to Harry quietly as they left the shop.

"He's not worth the air he breaths," Harry responded darkly.

Cait was relieved when she saw Hermione and Ron approaching.

"There you two are," Hermione greeted, "want to head over to the Three Broomsticks?"

* * *

><p>When Cait returned from dinner, she made her way up to the Ravenclaw common room. She watched as underclassmen chattered excitedly about what they had gotten while at Hogsmeade and who they had seen there together.<p>

"How was Hogsmeade?" Luna Lovegood asked as Cait walked into their shared dorm.

"Pleasant," Cait responded as she climbed onto her bed.

Luna had always struck her as an odd girl, especially with her talk of Moon Frogs and mysterious theories on the Minister. But there was something about the girl that kept Cait from wanting to hex her to oblivion. Perhaps it was the fact that the girl had an uncanny way of knowing Cait.

Cait grabbed her jazz pants and a hot pink dance tank before heading into the bathroom and changing.

"Dancing cleanses the soul." Luna said as Cait stepped out of the bathroom.

"I agree, Luna." Cait smiled as she slid on a pair of flats and grabbed her point shoes. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Have a good routine," Luna called, "But watch out for the Nargles, they're out strong tonight. Oh, and Cait? I hope you figure out whatever it is that is troubling you."

After finding an empty room, Cait flipped on her music player and then began her stretches and warm ups. It had been about a week since she had gotten a chance to dance and she could feel it in her legs as she warmed up.

As she began to dance, thoughts of her mission began to fill her mind. She couldn't get the image of Voldemort killing one of the Trio out of her mind. She knew that Voldemort wanted her to drive a wedge between the three in an attempt to weaken Potter, but she wasn't sure how far he'd take it. Would he kill Hermione to weaken him further? Would he force her to kill Ron?

She stumbled, nearly losing her footing. She caught herself before leaning against the wall and slowly lowering herself to the ground.

"Cait?"

Cait didn't move from her spot against the wall, head resting on her knees.

The person who had called her sighed and sat on the ground beside her. Gently he put an arm around her and pulled her towards him.

"Oh, Draco," she whispered, resting her head on his chest and attempting to stop the flow of tears from her eyes.

"Sh, Caity, it's okay," he said, rubbing her arm in a comforting way.

"I don't want to do this. I don't want to be a part of this. All I can think about is how I am going to end up like my father or like Bellatrix."

Draco pulled her closer, wrapping her in his arms. Cait slid her arms around his waist and closed her eyes.

"You can't be forced to become who you are not. You aren't your father and you aren't Bellatrix LeStrange. You are strong and good. Voldemort can't change that."

"He already is. I'm already helping to weaken the bond between Potter and the others."

"That doesn't make you weak. He is holding your life and Theo's over your head. You are doing what you can to save your lives. It's survival, Caity."

Cait was quiet for a long time, listening to the soothing beats of Draco's heart and his even breathing.

"Why are you doing this for me, Draco? I was awful to you last year when you were in this situation."

"I know what it feels like to be at his mercy." He replied, resting his cheek against the top of her head.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, Caity,"

Cait looked up, her teal eyes catching Draco's gray ones. Slowly, almost as if being magnetized, Cait brought her lips to Draco's. She kissed him softly before pulling back.

Draco smiled and then kissed her temple as he pulled her head back down to rest on his chest, holding her tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dancer**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Now that Cait had managed to gain the Trio's trust, she could start to cause conflict between them. Although, she still had no idea how she was going to accomplish that.

When she had asked Draco and her brother for suggestions, Draco had reluctantly given her one.

"You should date Potter," he had told her.

"Date Potter?" Theo had asked, giving the blonde a strange look.

"Yes, date Potter," Draco had replied. "Think about it, Cait, if you were dating him he would be more likely to trust you. The more he trusts you the closer you can get and the further you can keep the other two away."

Cait considered Draco's words, "He may have a point, Teddy." She sighed.

Her brother didn't like the idea, mostly because he didn't like the idea of anyone touching his sister. "There has to be something else," Theo finally said.

"This may be the best way, Teddy. Trust me, the last thing I want to be doing is snogging Potter, but if it helps me to succeed, helps me to save us, then I'll do it."

Theo sighed, "I guess you're right," he finally agreed.

Cait met Draco's eyes. She couldn't quite read what was in them and he made no move to explain.

"It's settled then," She said, looking away, "Starting tomorrow I will be courting Harry Potter."

* * *

><p>Cait watched as Harry and Ron entered the library, her eyes following them from the door to the shelves which eventually obscured them from view.<p>

"Cait?"

Cait turned to look at Hermione and put a sheepish look on her face, "Sorry."

"Are you… Do you fancy Harry?"

"What? No!" Cait responded, willing her cheeks to color. She had been working on dropping hints all week.

"You do! You like him!" Hermione gleamed.

"Alright, fine," Cait replied in a low tone, "I might like Harry, but don't say anything, please."

"Oh, of course I wont say anything. But, Cait, you should go out with him. Invite him to Hogsmeade or something."

Cait gave her a wide-eyed look. Inside she was relieved that Hermione was buying into her _crush_. Cait turned her gaze towards the two boys who were now approaching the table.

"Hullo, Cait, Hermione," Harry greeted as he plopped down to Cait's right and pulled out a scroll of parchment.

"Hi, Harry," Cait replied, smiling to him.

After a while of working in silence, Hermione suddenly dropped her pen. "Ronald, would you mind helping me grab a book from the stacks?"

Ron gave her a confused look and went back to his essay.

"I don't remember exactly where I saw it," she tried, " I really need it for this essay. Please?"

Finally, Ron obliged and followed Hermione through the stacks of books.

Harry groaned, "I wish they would just start dating and get it over with."

"Hermione and Ron?" Cait asked, giggling.

"Yes, isn't it obvious that they fancy each other?"

"And what about you, Harry, do you fancy anyone?"

Harry's cheeks when pink, "Nah…"

"You sure?" No secret girlfriend or anything?"

Harry laughed, "No, no secret girlfriend."

"Good." Cait smiled.

"Good?"

"Yes, good. I had a really good time at Hogsmeade last month."

"Does that mean that you would go with me this weekend if I asked?"

Cait smiled and looked down at her essay before looking back up at his face shyly. "Yes."

"Good, meet me in the main hall at ten-thirty."

Cait nodded as Hermione and Ron returned.

"Did you find your book?" Harry questioned.

"No, someone must have already gotten it," Hermione responded. "Well, we have to get to class. Coming, Cait?"

Cait nodded as she began packing up her things. "See you Saturday, Harry." She called as she followed Hermione out of the library, a smirk lingering on her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

The Dancer

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Draco watched as the dust particles floated through the shaft of sunlight streaming through a partially covered window. He was so zoned out that he hadn't heard Cait enter the empty classroom until she was closing the door behind her.

They had found this classroom together with Theo during their first year. It was never used, and no one else ever came to it.

She was dressed in her normal dance attire: loose fitting black pants and a form fitting tank top, pink satin point shoes in hand. Today her top was a bright Kelly green.

"Hey," she called as she sat on the desk across from him and pulled off her shoes.

"Hey," Draco replied, studying her as she tied her point shoes around her ankles. "How is everything going?"

"So far, so good," she answered as she began to stretch.

Draco watched as her body arched, lean muscles gliding under her skin. "I heard a rumor today," he said as she brought her leg up onto the bar that she had charmed onto the wall.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, you and Potter are official. It's quite the scandal, a Nott and the infamous Boy Wonder."

Cait smirked and switched legs, now facing Draco. "And I'm sure you had absolutely_ nothing _to do with the spreading of said rumor."

Draco shrugged and gave her a half smile. "Do you mind if I stay?" he asked.

Cait seemed to consider the request. She didn't like people to watch her dance. She couldn't explain it, but there was something about it that she liked to keep private. She hated to be interrupted as well, which often happened when someone watched.

Her hesitation caused Draco to rethink his request. He was about to withdraw it as he made to stand, when Cait brought her teal gaze to his. "No, I don't mind." She finally answered.

Draco sat back on the desk that he had been occupying and watched as Cait picked up her wand and soft music filled the air. She took a deep breath as she began her warm up routine.

Her lithe body had an almost liquid quality to it as she transitioned from her warm up to another routine. It wasn't her favorite, but it was certainly one that she enjoyed. And, as Draco watched, he found himself lost in her movements.

When she had finished the piece, which seemed to be only mere moments after she had begun, Draco gave her a soft round of applause.

"Flawless," he said quietly as she caught her breath.

She let out a burst of laughter. "It was far from flawless, but thank you."

He handed her a bottle of water, which she gratefully accepted. "It looked perfect to me."

"Well, you haven't seen the original choreography."

He shrugged and watched as she climbed onto the desk across from him. She flicked her wand and the music stopped. Now that she wasn't moving, the air in the room held a chill and she let out a shiver.

Draco stood and removed his robes before draping them over her shoulders. He stood in front of her, a little too close to be considered casual, their eyes locked together.

Cait was the one who broke eye contact first. "Thank you."

Draco nodded. "I better get back to the common room," he said before turning for the door.

;;

Cait sat on the edge of her bed, Draco's robes still on her. She inhaled, filling her nose with his distinct scent.

She sighed as she stood and pulled the robes off her shoulders. It had been dumb of her to wear them in the halls, the Slytherin insignia ablaze on the chest.

"Cait, Harry is downstairs," Luna called from the doorway.

Quickly, she shoved the robes into her chest and grabbed her towel. "Can you ask him to give me five minutes to shower?" she asked the blonde, who nodded in response.

Harry was sitting on the sofa, talking with Luna, when Cait made her way downstairs. When Harry spotted her, he smiled and stood, greeting her with a soft kiss.

"Hi," she said as Harry led her out of the Ravenclaw common room.

"Hi," he said back, wrapping an arm around her waist. "How was your routine?"

"It was good," Cait replied, thinking back to how she had felt having Draco watch her. She very rarely let anyone watch her dance. The only person who had a free pass was Theo, however, it hadn't felt like an invasion to have him there.

When Cait focused back on the here and now, she saw that Harry had brought her out to the Black Lake. There was a small basket sitting under a tree. Cait hadn't known what a romantic Harry was before she had started to "date" him. It made her feel worse about her ruse. He deserved to be with someone who really cared about him. She had seen the way Ginny Weasely looked at Harry and she mourned for the girl and the fact that her image of Harry would soon be shattered.

"Apple?" Harry offered.

Cait took the wedge and munched while Harry laid out the other foods. "This is amazing, Harry."

"It's nothing."

Cait smiled, "It's far from nothing," she said and then kissed him softly.

After they ate, they sat in silence, staring out over the Black Lake. They watched as the sun sank lower on the horizon, Cait nestle under Harry's arm.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Dancer**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Harry grabbed his broom from the boys' locker room before taking off on a lap around the Quidditch pitch. He had been so preoccupied lately with Cait that he had barely had any free time between classes, Quidditch practice and homework. He couldn't even remember the last time he had just hung out with Ron and Hermione. He wondered what they were up to.

Deciding to find out, Harry landed and packed away his broom before heading into the castle. He searched the Great Hall first, but the only red hair that he could find was that of Ginny. He waved to her before taking his search to the common room.

When he entered, he saw the familiar faces of his best friends. Smiling, he made his way towards them.

"Hey, guys!" he called as he grabbed the chair across from them.

"Hi," Hermione replied coldly. Ron merely pretended not to have heard Harry.

"Um, wow. What's wrong with the two of you?"

"Oh, I don't know, Harry. Maybe it's that you have completely abandoned your friends for some girl, who, of all things, is a Nott."

"You didn't seem to have a problem with Cait being a Nott when it was you hanging out with her!" Harry bit back.

"Yes, but I was merely including her, not secluding myself. How much do you really know about her?"

"I'm sure I know more than you do."

"Oh," Hermione began in an icy tone, "So you know that we saw her walking through the halls wearing Slytherin robes today?"

"They were probably her brothers."

"Yes, however, it seems even more suspicious that shortly after, we saw her brother in the Great Hall with Draco Malfoy, and it wasn't Theodore Nott who was missing his robes."

"Are you accusing my girlfriend of sleeping with Malfoy?"

Hermione stared at Harry for a long moment before responding, "Yes, Harry, that is exactly what I am doing."

"We're done here." Harry spat as he swiftly stood and made his way out of the common room.

* * *

><p>"How is everything coming along?" Theo asked as he and his sister sat out on the lawn.<p>

"As well as we had planned," Cait responded.

"So, you and Potter are well on your way to being engaged?" Theo asked, attempting to keep a straight face.

"Merlin, no!" Cait laughed. "However, I do believe that he has been distancing himself from Weasley and Granger."

Theo smiled at his sister. "Good, maybe soon this will be all over."

"We can only hope."

"I got a letter from father last night."

Cait turned to look at her brother head on. "What did he have to say?"

"He's worried about you, Caity."

Cait scoffed and glanced across the lawns. "I'm sure he is only worried about me not embarrassing him in front of his high and mighty lord."

Theo sighed and then stiffened as he saw Potter heading straight for them. "I better go, your _boyfriend _doesn't look happy."

Cait looked at Theo in question before following his gaze. Her eyes landed on a perturbed looking Harry who was stalking across the lawns.

"See you later, Teddy." She said as Theo hoisted his bag over his shoulder.

Standing, Cait waited for Harry's approach. She offered a smile, but it slowly slid from her face. The look in Harry's eyes was murderous.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to ask you something and I want to know the truth."

"Okay," Cait answered hesitantly.

"Is it true that you were wearing Slytherin robes earlier?"

"What?" Cait asked in disbelief, her mind racing.

"Were you or weren't you?"

"Well… after my routine Teddy gave me his robes… So, I guess the answer is yes?

Cait saw relief settle into his eyes. "I knew it. That was exactly what I thought. But Hermione and Ron, they made it sound like…"

"Made it sound like what?"

"Like maybe you were secretly sleeping with Malfoy."

"Why would they say that? Of course I'm not sleeping with Malfoy! Look, Harry, it sounds like they are just jealous. You're in a relationship and happy and the two of them are still too dense to realize that they would be happy too if they would just admit their feelings."

Harry smiled and pulled Cait close, "I knew talking to you would make me feel better, it always does."

Cait smiled back, but on the inside she was cursing herself for what she was going to have to do. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Let's grab dinner."


	7. Chapter 7

**The Dancer**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Draco stared across the lawn with a scowl on his face. The object of his attention was a teal-eyed girls who was holding hands with his worst enemy. He knew that it had been his suggestion, and that Cait really didn't have an option, but it really ticked him off to see her with Potter—not that he would ever admit it.

"Stare any harder and her hair just may burst into flames."

Draco turned his gaze on Theo, whom had just seated himself on the ground beside the blonde.

"I'm just saying," Theo replied, throwing up his hands in defense.

"Well, you can just quit saying," Draco muttered, his eyes traveling back to Cait.

Theo's smile widened, "I didn't realize you fancied my sister so much."

"I don't."

"Right," Theo snorted, "So you've just been so moody lately for the hell of it?"

"I haven't been moody," Draco scowled.

Theo shot him an incredulous look, "Whatever you say, Draco."

Draco attempted to ignore the brunette, but he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy and rage when he saw Cait give Potter a brief peck before heading off to class.

As he made to stand and head off to his own class, an owl dropped a note into his lap. Draco recognized his father's neat and precise handwriting. He quickly scanned the note and sighed. It looked like he'd be getting some alone time with Cait, unfortunately he would have to endure a death eater meeting to get it.

* * *

><p>Cait stood between Draco and his mother, sipping on her water while they waited to enter the dining room. She and Draco had been called from school to attend a death eaters meeting.<p>

"You look lovely, as always, Caitlyn." Narcissa crooned in her usual tone.

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy," Cait responded.

Just then they were joined by Lucius. "It appears that they Dark Lord has been called away on other matters," He explained coolly, addressing his wife and son. "The meeting will be postponed until the matter is settled."

Cait couldn't help but feel relieved.

"I do hope that the two of you will be able to join us for dinner." Cait glanced up at Lucius and realized that he had been speaking to her and Draco. The last thing that she wanted to do was spend an evening with Lucius Malfoy, but she didn't see an out that wouldn't involve her being forced to comply anyways, so she just nodded her head.

As the room emptied, she watched as Lucius and Narcissa apparated from the room. Draco stepped closer and closed his hand around hers. Cait closed her eyes as she felt the familiar tug behind her naval. When she opened them again they were standing in the center of a dimly lit restaurant.

"Young Master Malfoy," the Maitre d' greeted, "Right this way."

Lucius and Narcissa were already seated and were scanning the small, single page menu.

Draco gave her hand a comforting squeeze before letting go to pull out Cait's chair. She hadn't even realized that they were still holding hands until he let go. Suddenly, she felt colder than she had before.

Once the waiter had taken their order, Narcissa fixed her eyes on her son. "Tell me, Draco dear, how are classes coming along?"

"They are going well, mother."

"I expect nothing less than _O_'s in everything."

Cait thought that she saw a faint blush color Draco's cheeks.

"And you, Miss Nott," Lucius began, "I trust that things are going well. Your father has been quite worried lately. He's afraid of your failure."

Cait felt her anger flare. She was about to open her mouth when she felt Draco's hand close around hers under the table in warning.

Taking a deep breath, she calmly responded, "The mission is nearly complete. Any worries that may have been had were unnecessary."

Lucius smiled coldly, "We shall see."

* * *

><p>By the time they had finished with dinner, it was late. So late that Draco and Cait had to spend the night at Malfoy Manor.<p>

Cait elected to stay in Draco's room. It brought back memories of when they had all been younger and had spent their summers having sleepovers.

_Of course, Draco hadn't had a body like that back then_, Cait thought as she watched Draco pull his shirt off and toss it onto a chair. She quickly looked away and climbed under the covers.

The bed was large and comfortable. Cait could sprawl out as much as she wanted and still not bother Draco.

She felt him shift.

"Remember the last time we did this?" he asked.

Cait smiled into the darkness, "Yeah, we had been reading that stupid scary book."

"Theo had been so scarred that night."

Cait chuckled, "I seem to remember someone else screaming like a little girl when that owl tapped on the window, and it wasn't me."

They both laughed. Then, suddenly Draco was close, really close.

"Caity, I…" he began breathily.

Cait closed the gap between them, touching her lips to his. She felt a bolt of electricity shoot into her and right to her very core. It ignited something within her, tugging at that hot spot deep within her.

Reluctantly, Draco pulled back, breathing heavily. He stared down at Cait, taking in her swollen lips, mused hair and pink cheeks. "I don't remember feeling like this the last time we shared a bed," he chuckled.

"No, not quite," she replied, laughing. Draco liked the sound of her laughter. "I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't stopped talking to you," Cait said softly. "I'm sorry."

Draco reached up and traced a finger down her cheek while he stared into her teal eyes. "There is nothing to be sorry about." He replied kissing the top of her head.

Cait snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and was soon fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The Dancer

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

When Cait awoke the next morning, she found the bed empty. Sitting up, she stretched her arms over her head and arched her back. When she relaxed, Draco was standing next to the bed looking down at her.

"Morning," he smiled, "We have just enough time to eat before we floo back to school."

Cait sighed at the thought of going back to school. "Are you going to make me waffles?" she asked innocently, batting her eyes at Draco.

Draco smirked, "The house elf has already started on them."

Smiling, Cait climbed from the bed. She was happy that Draco had remembered her favorite breakfast food.

Draco couldn't help himself. As Cait climbed from the beds, the sheets slipped from her bare legs. He couldn't bring himself to look away. She stood with her back to him as she grabbed for her skirt and slowly slid it over her boy-short panties and fastened it. She then slid her arms into her shirt, over her tank top, and began to button it.

As she buttoned, she turned to face Draco and caught him staring at her. Her mind flashed back to the kiss they had shared the night before and her cheeks colored faintly.

Draco cleared his throat, "So, waffles?"

* * *

><p>In the weeks that followed, Cait found herself immersed in homework and studying. Ninety percent of her time was also spent with Harry. The more time she spent with him, the worse she felt.<p>

He hadn't spoken to Ron and Hermione since they had accused Cait of sleeping with Draco. Cait knew that she should be happy about this, but she felt miserable deep down.

"Hey," Harry chimed, planting a kiss on her left cheek and plopping down in the chair next to hers.

"Hey, Harry!" She replied, trying to sound cheerful.

"Busy with studying?"

"Unfortunately," Cait sighed, putting down her quill. "I can always use a distraction though."

Harry smirked, an expression that he had unknowingly picked up from Cait, "Fortunately, I'm quite good at providing distractions."

He leaned close and gently laid a kiss on Cait's neck causing Cait to gently bite her lower lip.

"Well, well, well, Theo. Look what we have here."

Cait's head jerked up and she pulled away from Harry, her cheeks coloring—not at having been caught with Harry, but at the fact that she had been imagining someone else's lips where his had just been. And, of course, that someone else happened to be the owner of the voice that had spoken.

"God, Caity," Theo drawled in a disgusted tone, "If you're going to snog the boy wonder, can't you at least do it in private? Some of us did just have lunch."

Cait could feel Harry tense beside her. He was ready to jump and defend her against her brother.

"What do you want, Teddy? It must be something, because Merlin knows that you've never seen the inside of this library before."

Cait could see the humor in his eyes as he fought to keep a sneer on his face.

"Actually, Nott, Snape wants to see you in his office. He said something about a detention."

"Detention?" Cait cried, "For what? I haven't done anything!"

"Maybe it's for being such a disgrace to the Nott name." Theo muttered off-handedly.

Harry stood, brandishing his wand, and pointed it at Theo.

Quickly, Cait stood and pulled Harry's arm down. "Let's go," she said icily. Then grabbed her bag and forced Harry to take his before stalking out of the library. "They'll let bloody anyone into the library these days, even those who can't read."

* * *

><p>"Professor Snape?" Cait called as she gently knocked on the professor's slightly ajar office door.<p>

"Ah, Miss Nott, come in and shut the door."

"Yes, sir." She replied, closing the door and taking a seat in front of his desk.

"Mr. Malfoy should be along any minute, ah, here he is," Snape droned as Draco stepped into the office and closed the door behind him. Snape pulled out his wand and muttered a spell before turning to face the two students.

"I have spoken with the Dark Lord." He began, taking a seat. "He would like to congratulate you, Miss Nott, on a job well done." He gave Cait a pointed look before continuing, "As you both know, the winter holiday is quickly approaching. Your parents have suggested that the two of you remain at the castle for the holiday, however, your presence is required at the Malfoy Christmas Party."

Snape sat back in his chair, "If there are no concerns, you are both free to go."


	9. Chapter 9

The Dancer

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Christmas holiday was finally here and Cait couldn't deny that she was happy. Three whole weeks without any homework or studying! She was almost as happy about the fact that the only time that she would have to see her father would be at the Malfoy Christmas Party. At least she still had three more days before she had to leave. Of course, going home would also mean that she would have some free time away from Harry. She was beginning to regret separating him from his friends if only for the fact that he now had no one else to hang around with besides her.

After dinner, Harry walked Cait to the Ravenclaw common room. Tomorrow morning everyone would be leaving for holiday, which meant that the common room was filled with chattering students. Cait couldn't wait to get up to her room. Bed seemed like a wonderful idea.

"Good evening, Cait."

"Oh, hullo, Luna. Almost ready to go home?"

"Yes, of course. I can't wait to see father."

"Any party plans?"

"Yes, actually. The Weasleys invited father and I over for dinner."

"Well, have a good holiday, Luna."

"You as well, Cait."

"Good night." Cait called as she snuggled under her covers and turned out the light beside her bed.

;;

_Cait's eyes fluttered shut as Harry's lips traveled down her neck, finding that sensitive spot just behind her ear. She brought her hand up and ran it through his thick, dark hair, moaning softly. His hands roamed her chest and torso causing goose bumps to erupt across her flesh. Gently, he slid his hands under her shirt. They were rough and calloused, most likely from playing Quidditch. His thumb grazed the bottom of her breast beneath the edge of her bra and she gasped._

_Cait felt a shift of weight on the bed and opened her eyes slightly. When she saw Draco crawling towards her she opened them wider and attempted to pull away from Harry in confusion. Harry made a sound of protest as Draco smirked and leaned towards Cait, catching her mouth in a lust-filled kiss. _

_Cait's mind ran wild with confusion, but that was quickly replaced when Draco pushed her back against the pillows. Harry had gone on to trail kisses in a line down her neck, chest and abdomen as Draco accosted her mouth. Cait couldn't deny that she wasn't opposed to the situation that she was finding herself in. _

_When Harry's hand brushed the inside of her thigh, Cait moaned into Draco's mouth; who showed his appreciation by cupping her breast... _

Cait sat up in bed, her face flushed and breathing slightly rapid. Realizing that it had only been a dream, she flopped back on her pillows, guiltily looking around to see if she had woken any of the girls. Luckily, all but Marietta Edgecombe had left for the holiday the previous day, and that girl could sleep through anything.

Kicking back her covers, Cait climbed from her bed and made her way down the stairs and out of the common room. There was no way that she would be able to fall back to sleep after a dream like that.

The corridors were quiet; she could only hear the echo of her own footsteps as she wandered. She kept trying to clear her mind, but in the end she kept getting flashes of Harry's messy hair or Draco's hungry, grey eyes.

"Out of bed, and out of your common room after curfew? I'm disappointed, Caity."

Cait jumped at the sound of her brother's voice and quickly swatted at him as she chuckled. "I could say the same to you," she countered.

"I needed a snack," he shrugged. "Care to join?"

Cait shrugged in agreement and fell into step beside Theo, who slung his arm over her shoulders.

;;

"So, let me get this straight, Malfoy and Potter were practically sword fighting on top of you?"

"Teddy! Merlin, keep your voice down!"

"What?" Theo laughed, shoving another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"No, they weren't _sword fighting_. There were no _swords_ that were brandished. Why do I even share these things with you?" Cait protested, setting her spoon down on the counter and burying her face in her hands.

"Because you know that I enjoy the visuals as much as you did?"

Cait rolled her eyes and gave his shoulder a shove.

"Alright, alright. Maybe there is some deep, metaphorical reason why you had that dream." He continued, "Have you and Potter slept together?"

"What? Of course not! Merlin, Teddy—"

"Do you fancy Malfoy?"

Cait became very still as she stared at the ice cream pint, her cheeks reddening.

Theo smirked, "I knew it."

"Oh, come on, Teddy. Please don't make a big deal out of this, okay? I don't even know if I really like him. He's just been so… nice lately."

"Relax and have some more chocolate." Theo suggested, patting Cait on the shoulder and handing her back her spoon. "Besides, I'm sure you can fulfill your little Malfoy fantasy at the Christmas Party."

"Teddy!"


	10. Chapter 10

The Dancer

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Cait stepped into her bedroom for the first time since the start of term. It was exactly as she had left it, right down to the dual toned pink striped wall, zebra print bedding, and that poster of the muggle actress Audrey Hepburn that she had put up to further infuriate her father. Smiling, she relaxed back onto the plush bed and closed her eyes. If there was one thing she enjoyed about being home, it was her bedroom. Well, that and her dance studio room.

Smiling a little more, she slowly pulled herself up from the bed and made her way to her closet where she stripped off her clothing and changed into a pair of black jazz pants and a neon blue dance tank. Grabbing her point shoes, she headed for her dance room.

* * *

><p>"Come in," Cait called from the bathroom when she heard a knock.<p>

"Caity!" Theo exclaimed as he made his way into the bathroom, "Why aren't you ready? We're leaving in ten minutes!"

Cait calmly met her brother's eyes in the mirror. Her hair was wet and twisted up into a towel, her body still clad in her plush pink bathrobe.

"I'm not joking, Caity. Father said ten minutes."

"Well, then he'll either have to wait or you two will have to go ahead without me."

Theo shook his head and then gave his sister a smirk. "You do these things on purpose, don't you?"

"Normally, yeah, but not tonight. This was completely by accident." She laughed and went back to applying her makeup.

"Well, hurry up anyway. I want to watch the Malfoy fantasy unfold tonight."

Cait blushed and spun around to face her brother. "Out!" she pointed.

Laughing, Theo made his way out of her room. "Just hurry up, okay?"

* * *

><p>Draco was milling around among the few party guests that had already arrived. His mother was currently on door duty, and he was doing everything that he could not to have to take her place, which meant looking like he was mingling. Unfortunately, those who had already arrived were rather dull in his eyes.<p>

"Zabini," he greeted, stepping up beside the darker bloke and grabbing a glass from the table.

"Ah, Malfoy," Blaise returned, "Another lovely party we have here tonight."

Draco nodded and took a sip of his drink. "You haven't seen the Nott's yet, have you?"

"I walked in just ahead of Theodore and his father."

"And Cait?"

"No, she wasn't with them."

Draco wondered where she could be. He had a feeling that something big was going to happen tonight. He didn't know why, but his gut told him that it would involve Cait. Spotting Theo, he quickly excused himself from Zabini and made his way across the room.

"Oi, Theo, where is your sister?"

"She wasn't ready, so we left her. You know girls."

"Yeah," Draco muttered.

"Is something wrong?" Theo asked as he took a drink that was being offered to him.

"I don't know yet."

"Well, here she is, _finally_." Theo droned.

"Sorry I'm late."

Draco turned towards the sound of Cait's voice and for a moment just stared. The brunette was wearing a cocktail dress made of champagne colored silk. It was sleeveless, with wide shoulder straps of black silk. The front of the dress came down in a deep _V _that ended at a black silk belt which made an empire waist with a bow sitting just under her bust line. The rest of the material floated out around her, ending just above her knees.

"Glad to see you didn't chicken out of coming." Theo teased, bumping shoulders with his sister and handing her a drink.

Draco shook his head, as if to clear it from thoughts that he would prefer to keep in his mind, especially since they involved his hands and a certain silk dress.

"Well, better late than never," He smiled. "Would you care to dance?"

Cait nodded, took another sip of her drink and then handed it to Theo before following Draco onto the lightly populated dance floor.

Draco suddenly felt self conscious, not something that he was used to feeling. As he slid his hand around Cait's back, he couldn't help but notice how soft the silk felt beneath his fingers. Her scent filled his senses—lily of the valley and almonds. He couldn't help but take another deep breath and smile slightly.

"You look beautiful tonight, Caity," he said softly as they skirted around the edge of the dance floor.

"Oh, just tonight?" she asked innocently, and then chuckled.

Draco laughed also, and then shook his head, "No, not just tonight. You always look beautiful."

Cait smiled and turned her face away, cheeks turning pink. "Thank you." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Cait's teal eyes gleamed in the soft glow of the outdoor lighting. She was nestled under Draco's arm as they meandered around the garden. There was a slight chill to the air, but between the few drinks that she had consumed throughout the evening and the close proximity of Draco, she was in no danger of feeling it. His scent caressed her—a musky woodsy smell.<p>

She felt a nervous flutter in her stomach as they came to a standstill beside a small pond. She could see the scales of fish flashing beneath the surface as they swam. Thinking that it was from the alcohol that she had previously consumed, Cait had a sudden urge to kiss Draco.

Before she knew what she was doing, she was standing on her tip toes and pressing her lips to his. She felt him respond to the pressure and deepen the kiss, bringing one hand to rest on her lower back and the other slid into her hair to cup the base of her skull. The kiss remained light and sweet, despite the fact that Cait felt like throwing herself at him.

Finally, Draco pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, smiling down at her.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"You never have to apologize for that, Cait." He replied, his voice slightly husky, as he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her.


	11. Chapter 11

The Dancer

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

"Well, Malfoy was simply glowing this morning," Theo said in way of greeting as he flopped onto the bed beside Cait. Cait groaned and pulled the covers over her head, causing Theo to smirk.

"Come on, Teddy, go away. It's early."

"Early? It's nearly two o'clock."

Cait bolted upright in bed, which she quickly regretted as the room spun around her.

"Here, take this." Theo said, offering her a vile of orange liquid.

Gratefully, Cait accepted the potion and downed it, feeling relief from her hangover almost instantly. "Thanks."

"Now, I want you to tell me _everything_ about last night…"

Cait blushed, "There's nothing to tell."

Theo rolled his eyes at his sister, "Right,"

"There isn't!" Cait insisted, trying to look indignant.

"I saw you kiss him, Caity."

Flustered and embarrassed, Cait clambered from the bed and made her way to the bathroom.

"Happy birthday, by the way!" Theo shouted as he smiled and made his way out of her room.

"Well, it's about time you joined the world of the living,"

"Shove off, Teddy."

"Is that any way to talk to your favorite brother on his birthday, and in front of company no less."

Cait paused mid-stride and glanced towards the couch that Theo was sprawled across and saw that Draco was draped over the matching chair. She could feel her cheeks color when she thought of the kiss they had shared the night before.

"Happy birthday, Cait." He called to her.

"Thank you," she answered in a voice barely above a whisper and quickly continued on her mission to find food.

"Oh!" Theo called before Cait could make it into the kitchen, "Lover boy sent you a letter!"

Cait groaned and collected the letter from the end table that Theo had placed it on. She broke the seal and unfolded it. The parchment was filled with Harry's neat handwriting.

_Cait,_

_Happy birthday! I wish that I could spend this day with you, but I can't so I am hoping that you have a great day anyways. You deserve only the best! We'll celebrate your birthday when you get back to the castle. _

_I miss you,_

_Harry_

Cait frowned at the letter. She hated that he was so thoughtful. Refolding the letter, she shoved it in her pocket and headed into the kitchen.

"Happy birthday, Caitlyn. Please don't fill up on too much junk food. We will be having dinner this evening."

"Thank you, father," Cait solemnly answered as she pulled a container of yogurt from the refrigerator.

Grabbing a spoon, she made her way into the sunroom. It was one of her favorite rooms in the house since it overlooked the garden. The garden had been like a second home to her mother. She would spend all day out there in the sun, tending to her flowers. Cait always missed her mother the most when it was her birthday. If she closed her eyes she could still hear her mother singing softly to her.

* * *

><p>"<em>I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,<em>_You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,__May you never take one single breath for granted, God forbid love ever leave you empty handed."_

_A wide-eyed girl in pig tails smiled up at her mother, the sun shone down on the both of them. They were sitting in the greenhouse, her mother tending to her roses._

"_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean.__Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens.__Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,__And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance…"_

_Her mother cut a small, delicate pink bud from the bush and tucked it behind Cait's right ear. _

"_I hope you dance." _

_Mother smiled down at daughter and for one moment everything was perfect and at peace in the world. The worried lines that normally framed her mother's eyes were gone and Cait was relaxed and happy. _

* * *

><p>"Caity?"<p>

Cait blinked, hastily rubbing the single tear that had slid from her eye, and brought herself back to the here and now.

"Are you okay?" her brother asked softly.

Cait nodded and then gave her brother a hug. "I'll be fine." She smiled.

He gave her a tight squeeze and then pushed her away, holding her at arms length with his hands resting on her shoulders. "I have something for you."

"Teddy, we don't do gifts, remember?" Cait sighed.

"I know, but I found this and I think that it's something that you would want and something that you should have." He told her as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small grey box.

Cait took the box from him, giving him a puzzled look. Carefully, she removed the lid and gazed inside. Nestled against a sheet of cotton sat a pair of petite drop earrings. The casing was antiqued silver which held a stone of light, clear blue.

"How did you get these?" Cait asked in a whisper.

"I found them in the study. They were tucked away in one of her drawers."

Cait looked back down at her mother's earrings and let the threatening tears finally spill down her cheeks. Theo folded her into his arms and held her tightly.

* * *

><p>P.S. Does anyone else have trouble uploading when using Google Chrome?<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

The Dancer

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Cait smoothed the fabric of her satin halter dress as she gazed at her mother's earrings, which were adorning her ears. Her dress was a light pink color with accents of gold. Slipping her feet into a pair of muted gold heels, she deemed herself ready to face dinner.

For the past ten years, Thomas Nott had been taking his children to The Hind's Head for dinner on their birthday. They didn't know the meaning behind the gesture, but it was actually the place where he first met their mother. Like his children, he always missed his wife most on the day of their birth.

He watched as they made their way into the entryway, ready to apparate to the restaurant. Caitlyn in her soft pink dress—she looked more like her mother every day, especially now that she was turning eighteen—and Theodore in smart black suit and a tie that nearly matched the color of his eyes.

"Are we ready?" Thomas asked his children.

Caitlyn nodded her head and Theodore responded with a, "Yes, Father."

Upon their arrival to the Hind's Head, the Nott family was quickly ushered into their own private dining area. Cait always thought that this was over the top, but tonight she wasn't in the socializing mood. All day she had been thinking about the letter that Harry had sent to her. It only made her feel worse about deceiving him. He actually seemed to genuinely care for her—maybe even possibly the real her—and for her it was all just a scam. She didn't have romantic feelings towards Harry however; she had grown to care for him as a friend. It was hard not to like him.

"Happy birthday, darlings!"

Cait's mind snapped out of her thoughts of Harry and into the dining room. Standing before her were the Malfoys. Not only was Cait not in a socializing mood, but she was not in a mood to deal with her confusing feelings towards Draco. Smiling politely, she thanked Narcissa and then deliberately took the seat between her father and Theo, positioning herself directly in front of Narcissa. This was as far from Draco as she could get without being overly obvious. Already, she could tell, Theo had an idea that she was avoiding Draco.

The waiter appeared and took their orders. Cait had decided on the tea-soaked salmon with soda bread and the wild mushroom macaroni with pheasant egg. Her brother ordered the bubble and squeak cake with mushroom, quail egg and potato leek sauce.

Throughout dinner, Thomas and Lucius conversed with Narcissa interjecting occasionally. Theo and Draco were also in conversation. Cait mutely sipped on her white wine. She noticed her brother and Draco giving her questioning looks, but she remained quiet. When her blackberry fool finally arrived, Cait let out a sigh. It meant that dinner was nearly over. She was sure that they would all be retiring to the manor, but she would have her chance to escape once they arrived home.

* * *

><p>A knock at the door caused Cait to look up. She could see Draco standing outside of her dance studio. She sighed and gestured for him to enter. When they had arrived home, Cait had changed into dance attire and made her way into the studio, but she couldn't bring herself to dance. Instead, she was sitting against the wall with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs.<p>

"Hey," Draco called as he sank to the floor beside her.

"Hi,"

"I just came to give you your gift," he began, but paused. "Cait, is everything alright?"

"I don't know," Cait sighed, resting her chin on her knees and closing her eyes.

"Do you need to talk about it?"

Cait chuckled, "Probably." She could use someone to talk to, but talking to Draco wasn't what she needed. She couldn't tell him that she was confused about the way she felt about him, especially not about the fact that she wanted nothing more than to launch herself at him at that moment.

"You know you can talk to me, Caity."

Cait just nodded her head. She could already feel her cheeks heating up.

Draco cleared his throat before pulling something out of his inner jacket pocket and handing it towards Cait. "Happy birthday."

Cait turned her head towards him and slowly reached out to grab the box. It was a soft, dark velvet. "You didn't have to get me anything, Draco." She told him, her voice just above a whisper.

"Just open it," he smirked.

When Cait finally opened the box, she found a beautiful three stone necklace inside. The center stone was a dark, dark green that appeared black in the dim lighting. The stones on either side were a teal color. Cait didn't realize it, but Draco had chosen them because they were the exact shade of Cait's eyes.

"Oh, Draco, this is beautiful." She said, turning to him .

He gave a shy smile, "I'm glad you like it."

* * *

><p>Draco had insisted on walking Cait to her room and wishing her a good night before he left to return to Malfoy Manor. Finally, Cait agreed to let him walk her to her room. When they reached her door, she turned to Draco.<p>

"Thank you, Draco, for everything." She whispered before lightly kissing him on the cheek. Before she could turn towards the door, Draco gently pulled her closer and kissed her fully on the mouth. Cait let out a surprised noise before she gave in and brought her hand up to his bicep. As the kiss deepened, Cait reached back with her left hand and pushed open the door. Draco briefly broke the kiss and searched Cait's face. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips slightly swollen._ She's never looked more beautiful_, Draco thought as he stepped forward and closed the door behind them.

With the door firmly closed behind them, the two resumed their intense kiss. Eventually, they found themselves on Cait's plush bed. Draco skimmed his hand under Cait's top and across the soft skin of her belly. Cait tugged on his hair as she felt the muscles in the base of her belly tighten. As they continued to kiss, Cait brought her hands down to his chest and she slowly began to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt. She moaned into his mouth as his hand traveled higher up her body, snaking their way under her sports bra and cupped her left breast. As she pushed his shirt off of his shoulders, he made a move to remove her top.

His mouth returned to her, but instead of connecting with her lips, they connected with the skin just below her ear. She gasped at the feeling causing Draco to stop and look into her eyes.

It was no secret that Draco had been with girls before—he was certainly demonstrating to Cait that he knew what he was doing—but Cait had not been with anyone in such an intimate way. Of course she had dated guys and made out with them, but this was very different. Everything about it felt different. As she lay there beneath Draco, a million things were running through her head.

"We can stop," he whispered, voice panting.

Cait stared into his eyes, she could see something vulnerable and unguarded in them. "No, keep going. Just…be gentle."

Draco looked surprised, "Cait, is this…have you…"

"I don't want to think any more, Draco. Please."

"But, Cait—"

Cait tugged on his hair, forcing his lips back onto hers and effectively silencing him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**Sorry for such a long delay. Things have been a little hectic lately and I haven't had a whole lot of time to write.

This story is coming close to the end, only a few more chapters to go, and I promise to try and update more often.

Thanks for sticking with me! :-)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Cait made her way into the Slytherin common room. She was on a mission to find her brother after having spent another night having dreams of stormy grey eyes. The room was nearly empty, since classes didn't start again for a few days. Eventually, she spotted Mason Harper and made a beeline for the boy.

"Harper," she greeted, perching on the arm of the chair next to his.

"What can I do for you, Nott?" Looking slightly surprised to see her in the Slytherin common room.

"Where's my brother?"

Harper gave her a strange look before replying, "How am I supposed to know where your brother is?"

Cait chuckled and gave Harper a pointed look. The boy's cheeks heated. "Trust me, I know that you know where he is."

"He went to the loo. He'll be back in a minute."

"I'm going to steal him for a while." Cait told the boy, who merely nodded and buried his face in a book.

"You didn't have to embarrass him, Caity."

"How was I supposed to know that he thought that I didn't know that he was your boyfriend?"

"Because no one is supposed to know, Caity."

Cait smirked at her brother. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist."

Theo shook his head as he pushed open the door to an empty classroom and the twins made their way inside. "So, what's up, Caity-cat?"

Cait took a deep breath, held it, and then blew it out slowly, "I need someone to talk to, Teddy. Someone to talk to about... Draco."

Theo gave her a satisfied and knowing smile before motioning for her to continue and sitting back against the wall.

Cait sighed and then began to tell him of all of the things about Draco that confused her, She told him about the dreams and then she him about the night of their birthday.

"You slept with Malfoy?"

Cait's cheeks colored even more, "Yes."

"Oh, Caity." Theo began, "How was he?"

Cait batted at her brother, "Can we be serious for a moment here?"

"Oh, I am being serious," Theo replied, before chuckling. "Honestly though, Caity, how are you?"

"Confused."

"Confused because it's Draco and you hate him on principle? Or confused because of something else?"

"I don't know," she sighed, lowering her head. "I guess I just never really thought of him that way. And now, I can't _stop _thinking of him that way."

Theo smiled at his sister and pulled her into a hug. "Can I tell you a little secret? He can't stop thinking about you either."

* * *

><p>It was after curfew and Cait found herself stealing away down the halls, keeping to the shadows. Harry had asked her to meet him in the Astronomy tower at mid-night and she had reluctantly agreed. Ever since her return from holiday, she had been glum and introspective. Her confusion of her feelings for Draco and her guilt for having to deceive Harry were both weighing heavily on her.<p>

When she finally made her way to the top of the tower, Cait couldn't believe her eyes. Dozens of candles lined the ledge that surrounded the top of the tower. There was a small table set up in the center which held a medium sized cardboard box.

"Cait!"

Cait followed the sound of the voice and found herself staring into Harry's emerald eyes. "Hey! What is all this?"

"Well, since I couldn't spend your actual birthday with you, I figured that we'd have our own party here."

"Oh, Harry you are so sweet Too sweet,"

"No such thing," Harry smiled, leading her to the table and opening the box. Inside sat a cake covered in chocolate frosting. Written in orange frosting were the words _Happy Birthday, Cait!_

Cait felt overwhelmed. She thought back to her birthday celebration at home, of the earrings and the necklace. _It's all too much_, she thought to herself.

"Cait, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she lied, "I'm fine. Thank you, Harry." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, and for once, the kiss was real.

"Harry! There you are!"

Cait and Harry both turned to find the red-haired girl standing in the entry.

"Ginny? What is it?" Harry asked, concern on his face.

"It's Hermione, she's missing."

"Missing?"

"Yes, she and Ron were out earlier, but now she's gone. We can't find her anywhere."

As Harry's mind reeled, Cait cursed under her breath. She pulled out her wand and cast her Patronus, muttering for it to find Draco and have him come to her.

"What do _you _want, Malfoy?"

Cait turned to find Draco standing just inside the door. He must have been close to have gotten her Patronus so quickly. She met his eyes and he gave her a weary look.

"It's time," he said to her quietly.

"Time for what?" Harry asked menacingly.

Draco's eyes flicked to Harry and then back to Cait. Cait sighed. "Harry, I'm so sorry."

"What?"

With a miserable look, Cait explained the situation to Harry. She told him about her reason for dating him, she confessed her plot to distance him from his friends. When she finished, she forced herself to look him in the eye. She watched as several emotions flitted across his face.  
>What she failed to see was Ginny reaching for her wand. She heard the girl shout and then heard Draco. She watched as a bright green flash collided with the shield charm the Draco had sent out to her.<p>

"You bitch!" Ginny screamed before launching herself at Cait.

Draco grabbed her and held her in place while Cait stood paralyzed.

"Everything they tried to tell me, it was true," Harry whispered.

"You don't understand, Harry—"

"If they kill her, I will hunt you down,"

"I never wanted anything to happen to her, to any of you. I can help you. Put Hermione above yourself right now, Harry. She needs our help."

"Come on, Ginny." Harry called turning from Cait.

Once they had disappeared, Cait felt herself sinking to the ground. Draco quickly gripped her around the waist and pulled her to him.

"I came as soon as I got word. We've been summoned."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Cait tried to compose herself. She had been summoned as soon as the Death Eaters had captured Hermione. She had no idea what they wanted her to do, but she had a feeling she wouldn't like any of it.

To her left stood Draco—his hand gripping hers reassuringly—and in front of her stood her father, Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix LeStrange. The three death eaters seemed to be waiting for something, but Cait wasn't sure what it was just yet.

Finally, she began to realize what they were all waiting for. She could hear the sounds of a struggle coming up the hallway. She could hear a feminine voice calling for her captors to get their hands off of her. They were waiting for the arrival of Hermione Granger.

When the group finally appeared, Cait's eyes immediately fell to Hermione. Her hair was a mess, sticking up in all directions, and her face was smudged with dirt. Her right eye appeared to be slightly swollen. And as soon as she caught sight of Cait, her expression turned to ice.

* * *

><p>"I have to do something," Cait demanded, as she paced the floor of Draco's bedroom. "I have to get her out of here."<p>

Draco stopped her mid-stride and pulled her into him. He didn't say anything, just held her. It was exactly what Cait needed. She could feel some of the tension leave her body as she relaxed into him. She let his musky scent fill her nose and the even beat of his heart calm her.

"Thank you," she finally said to him when she was calm. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" he asked quietly."You haven't done anything."

"I'm the reason that Hermione is locked up in the dungeons probably being tortured."

"We'll get her out."

Cait pulled away from him slightly so that she could look into his eyes. "I can't ask you to do that. They'll kill you if we get caught."

"You're not asking and there is nothing you can say that will change my mind. I know what the risks are. I would do anything for you."

"I..."

"Plus, I know a way that we can get into the dungeon without getting caught. Let's go to bed. Tomorrow we will work on a plan."

Cait allowed herself to be lead towards the bed. She stripped off her jeans and her sweater, leaving her in just her panties and a camisole, before she slid in between the covers. She felt Draco slide in on the other side and move closer to her. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest.

"Good night, Caity," he whispered as he kissed her temple softly.

* * *

><p>Draco watched as Cait slept, her chest rising and falling gently with each breath she took. He hadn't been lying when he had told her that he would do anything for her. He wasn't sure exactly when it had happened, and he couldn't explain exactly what he was feeling, but he felt as if he would give up everything in his world for Cait to be safe and happy.<p>

He smiled to himself in the dark. He had asked his mother once what it felt like to be in love. She had explained it in a similar fashion. Was it possible that he was in love with Cait?

Theo was going to have a field day with this.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Cait stooped in the shadows of the hallway. She and Draco were attempting to get into the dungeons, but one of the death eaters had stationed themselves at nearly every possible entrance.

"What do we do now?" she asked Draco in a nearly silent whisper.

"There is one more way that we can try, but I don't like it."

"What is it?"

Draco ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "We just walk in."

"We walk in? Are you crazy?"

"They'll let us in, especially if we tell them that we are going to take over watch. We'll have enough time to do what ever we need to do in order to get her out. The only problem is, they will know that it was us that set her free."

"Shit," Cait cursed, as she leaned her head against the wall in frustration.

"It's the only way, Caity. Just trust me. What ever I tell you to do, do it, okay?"

Cait stared into Draco's eyes for several moments before she finally nodded her head.

"Okay. Let's head back upstairs and go in through the main door. It's a little less suspicious."

Cait took Draco's hand in hers before turning back the way they had come. She tried to slow her racing heart and clear her mind. She needed to focus if they were going to get Hermione out

"Father." Draco greeted Lucius as they came into view of the cell where Hermione was being held.

"Draco, what do you need?"

"I would like to take my shift of guarding the prisoner."

Lucius smiled at his son, "Very well, just make sure she doesn't escape."

"Yes, father."

Cait watched as Lucius made his way up the stairs and out of the dungeon. As soon as he was out of sight she began scanning the small cell for Hermione. The girl sat huddled on the floor in a corner. Her face wasn't visible, but she seemed to know that Cait and Draco had just replaced her guard.

"Come to have your go at torturing me, Nott?" she spat.

"Hermione, listen, we haven't got much time-"

"Why should I listen to a word you say? You have deceived me from the very beginning. The whole time you were using me!" The girl seethed as she made her way shakily to her feet.

"Be quiet!" Draco warned, "Someone is liable to hear before we can get you out."

Cait looked to Draco, wondering how they were going to get her out of the cell, and she saw him drawing his wad. He tapped the bars three times while muttering some words under his breath, then pulled the door open.

"Take my wand." he demanded, handing it to Cait.

"What, why?" she questioned, making no move to grab it.

"Just take it!"

Slowly, Cait reached out and took the wand.

"Now, take Hermione and go through the passageway behind the suit of armor on the stairs. It will take you into the Library. My father should be in his office, so you should be safe, but be careful anyways. From the library, head out the side door and into the garden. Remember the hidden gate that we used to use to get out to the lake?"

Cait nodded her head slowly.

"Good, go through that gate. Once you are on the other side you can apparate."

"But, Draco-"

"Go, Cait!" He commanded, grabbing her by the arms and shaking her.

He turned to Hermione who had hesitantly stepped out of the cell. "Take her to the Order. And, please, don't let anything happen to her. Do whatever it takes to keep her there. I've already talked to Snape, he promised her protection."

Cait could feel the tears building up in her eyes. "Draco, they are going to kill you," she whispered as the first spilled down her cheek.

Gently he wiped away the tear with the pad of his thumb. He kissed her on the forehead and held her tightly.

"Please don't do this," she begged, "Come with us."

"I can't, Caity. They already have Theo hidden away. He's safe, go be with him."

"What about you? Doesn't your safety matter?"

"The Order can't and won't protect me. My place is here, I chose it, remember?"

The tears were coming faster now. Cait threw herself at Draco like she had wanted to so many times before. She kissed him hard on the mouth, trying to use her lips to convey what her heart was feeling. She hadn't even realized that she was in love with Draco, but now he was breaking her heart.

When Draco finally pulled away, he smoothed her hair and laid another soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Caity."

He turned towards Hermione and pulled something out of his pocket. "Here," He said to her, handing her her wand. "Now. go! And, Hermione, Stupefy me, please."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Cait sat in a chair near the fire, replaying her last few moments with Draco through her mind. She had no way of knowing if he was still alive or not. Every time she closed her eyes she could see his stunned body lying in the center of the room.

"She has been sitting in that same spot for three days. She won't eat, won't talk. She just stares at the fire." Cait heard someone saying, but the words didn't register in her mind. The only thing that registered was the fact that Draco was in danger and it was her fault.

"Caity?"

Cait ignored the voice.

"Caity, look at me," the voice commanded before gruffly turning her to face the owner.

Cait blinked as Theo came into focus. After a second of registration, she threw herself into his arms and sobbed. Theo rubbed her back, drawing comforting circles, as he held her. He whispered softly into her ear, but her mind wouldn't register what he was saying; only that he was there.

* * *

><p>"Tea, dears?"<p>

Cait looked up at the red-haired woman who was standing in the kitchens with an apron on. She looked to Theo, who sighed and nodded to her. "Yes, Mrs. Weasley, please."

"Of course, my dears. Have a seat."

"Come on, Caity, sit." Theo gestured to a pulled out chair and Cait sat. She also accepted the cup of tea when Mrs. Weasley offered it to her, though she didn't drink it.

"Drink it, Caity."

Caity sighed and took a tentative sip, followed by another longer sip.

"When did you get here?" Cait asked quietly, setting her cup down and fiddling with the handle.

"I have been with the Order since before you left for Malfoy Manor. I got to headquarters just last night."

"Since before I left?"

"I was with Draco when he got word that they had captured Hermione. He told me to talk to Snape before he left to find you."

"He knew-"

"Yeah, I pretty sure that he had an idea that things were not going to be easy."

"Oh, Teddy." Cait sobbed, lying her head down on the table.

"Sh, it's alright. We'll get him out of there too."

"If they haven't killed him already!"

"I'm sure they haven't killed him, my dear. Hermione told me that he had her Stupefy him before you all left. That may save him if they think that you stunned him and then escaped with Hermione." Mrs. Weasley convinced, "Now have some eggs and toast. It's been three days since you've eaten anything and I won't have anybody wasting away on my watch."

* * *

><p>"Cait?" Cait turned to find Hermione standing in the doorway of the room that she was sharing with her brother. "Can I come in?"<p>

She nodded her head and the brunette stepped inside and closed the door.

"I wanted to thank you. I know that I said some pretty harsh things and that I was pretty awful to you, but, well, you saved my life."

"I never wanted anyone to get hurt," Cait confessed miserably. "They threatened to kill my brother if I didn't cooperate. And originally I was just supposed to be bringing them information. They weren't supposed to kidnap anyone."

"I believe you." the other girl confirmed, giving Cait a tentative smile.

There was another knock on the door and Hermione smiled, "You're a very popular lady tonight. I'll see you later, Cait."

When Hermione opened the door, Harry was standing behind it. He stepped aside and waited for Hermione to leave before stepping into the room and shutting the door again.

"I owe you an apology." he stated, staring at his shoes. "I'm still mad that you were lying to me, don't get me wrong. But, I have a confession too." He paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "I was on a mission of sorts as well. I was supposed to be getting close to you. Before Dumbledore died, he told me that he thought that you might know of an object that I need. He wanted me to befriend you and see if I couldn't find out if you knew something. Ron and Hermione didn't know. To them it was all real. The only other person who knew was Ginny, and I'm sure you can guess why."

"You were using me?" Cait asked, catching Harry's eye. His cheeks colored slightly.

"I-yeah."

Cait almost sighed with relief. She had been so torn up about having to lie to Harry and about seemingly making him care for her in ways that she couldn't return.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry finally asked, looking up at Cait.

"I guess,"

"Is there some object that you know of that might be useful to Voldemort?"

"I don't think so," Cait answered after pondering for a moment, "What kind of object?"

"It could be anything really. Maybe a piece of jewelry or a book or something?"

"I can't think of anything,"

Harry nodded."Alright, but if you do, will you let me know?"

Cait nodded.

"I'll see if I can get any news about Malfoy for you." Harry promised from the open doorway. He took one last look at her before closing the door.

Cait sank to the bed and dropped her head into her hands, sending up a silent prayer that Draco was okay. She quietly slid under the covers and nestled into her pillow, imagining herself safely wrapped in Draco's arms.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

><p><em>"Draco, what are you doing?"<em>

_"Shh..." Draco whispered, bringing his lips down to hers softly. _

_"If somebody sees-"_

_"Nobody is going to see us, Caity. Everything is going to be okay. They understand why you did it. In fact, I think that they forgive you and want to give you another chance."_

_"Forgive me? Draco, I don't think that Voldemort forgives people."_

_"Let's not talk about this now, okay?" he suggested, trailing kisses down her neck._

_Cait's eyes fluttered shut and when she opened them again there were five black cloaked figures wearing masks standing behind Draco. She made to scream, but nothing came out. She tried to pull away from him, but Draco just held her tighter and continued to plant kisses._

_"And now, for your failure, you will watch him die." came a cool, distant voice that she immediately recognized as Voldemort._

_"No." Cait tried to scream. "_No_."_

_Cait's eyes widened as she watched the green light move towards Draco in slow motion. Slowly his body began to fall to the ground and the light leaked from his eyes. Cait fell to the ground beside Draco's body, tears streaming down her face. _

* * *

><p>Cait awoke with tears streaming down her face. Teddy was standing over her looking anxious.<p>

"Caity, it was just a dream! Wake up!"

Cait blinked several times, taking in her surroundings and bringing Theo's worried face into focus. "Oh, Merlin, Teddy."

"It's alright," he soothed, pulling her into a hug as he slid into the bed beside her. "You're okay."

She nodded her head vaguely, her mind wandering back to the dream and Draco's grey lifeless eyes.

"Go back to bed, Teddy."

"Are you-"

"I'm just going to go get some water." she interrupted as she climbed from the bed and slid her feet into slippers.

Stepping from her bedroom, Cait made her way down stairs. As promised, she made her way into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water before going to her chair by the fireplace. The embers were barely glowing, but she didn't mind. Nothing could be colder than the feeling that had taken over her heart. As she stared at the embers she brought her fingers up and trailed them over the three stones on the necklace that Draco had given her for her birthday.

"Please let him be okay," she whispered.

* * *

><p>Draco limped into his dorm room and pulled the door shut quietly behind him so as not to wake the other boys. He glanced towards Theo's empty bed and sent silent thanks out into the universe. He hoped that wherever Hermione had taken Cait, that Theo would be there to ease her mind.<p>

He pulled off his sweater with difficulty and tossed it to the floor. Wincing, he kicked off his shoes and slowly eased his pants down. There wasn't an inch of him that wasn't sore. Once the death eaters had found him stunned in the dungeon they had done a thorough sweep of the manor. Thankfully, Hermione and Cait were long gone. Unfortunately, they believed that he knew where they had gone. After several days of torturing him, they had finally ordered him to go back to school and report back if he heard anything.

Reaching under his pillow, he pulled out the picture of Cait that he kept there. He ran his finger over its glossy surface and watched as she twirled around her dance studio. He had taken it last summer without her knowing. Her face was relaxed and carefree.

Resting his hand on his chest, holding the photo over his heart, he fell into a fitful slumber.

The next afternoon, Draco sat in Charms staring off into space. He couldn't focus on anything. Suddenly a note appeared on his desk. He looked from side to side, but no one seemed to be paying any attention to him. Slowly unfolding the paper, he read:

_She is fine; I will tell her the same about you._

Draco didn't recognize the messy penmanship, but he was grateful to whoever it was. As he refolded the note it began to disintegrate, leaving behind a small pile of ashes. He smiled to himself.

"Mr. Malfoy, is there something amusing that you would like to share with the rest of the class?" Flitwick asked.

"No, sir," Draco muttered.

"Good, now open your book and do try to pay attention."

Draco complied with the request, but he couldn't focus on the lecture. Caity was okay, she had made it to safety. No matter what happened from here on out, she was under the protection of the Order.

* * *

><p>"Cait, this just arrived for you via Professor Snape."<p>

Cait gave Hermione a puzzled look before she took the letter from her. The other girl gave Cait a tentative smile before she turned and left the living room. Cait turned the parchment over in her hands as she stared into the fire. Finally she got the nerve up to open the letter.

_He returned today._

That was all it said, three little words, but it was all Cait needed. She felt like she could finally breathe. She quickly brushed away a tear that escaped her right eye.

"Professor Lupin?" Remus Lupin stopped short as he was passing through the living room.

"Yes, Cait?" He questions, lifting a brow.

"Remember when you asked if there was anything that you could do for me?"

"Yes?"

"I've thought of something."

"What is it, dear?"

"I want to go back to the school."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

><p>"Are you out of your mind, Remus? We can't let her go back to Hogwarts! She is one of their most wanted now. It wouldn't be safe!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed.<p>

"Molly, it's the only thing that she has asked for since she has been here, and the school is pretty safe." Lupin responded.

"Pretty safe?" The red-headed woman questioned, "Pretty safe? I wouldn't be surprised if the place wasn't crawling with Death Eaters by now! Honestly, Remus, what were you thinking? She is here for a reason. She was sent here so that we can protect her. We can't protect her if she is in that blasted school!"

"You asked Lupin to take you back to Hogwarts?" Theo asked quietly as he joined Cait at the formal dining room table.

She had chosen the spot because of its proximity to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley and Lupin were having their conversation, and also because once they calmed down and came to talk to her she would be ready to rationally negotiate with them. It didn't really matter what they decided on, she was returning to Hogwarts. There was no way that she was going to sit back while Draco was attainable to her.

"Yeah, I'm going back. It's my fault that he is in this mess in the first place. I have to make sure for myself that he is okay."

"Draco is pretty capable of self-preservation, Caity."

"Teddy, I'm in love with him."

Theo sat back at his sister's confession. He had known before either of them that they shared feelings for each other, but it was still a bit of a shock to hear the words come out of Cait's mouth.

Finally Theo nodded, "Just be careful, okay?"

Cait gave her twin a half smile, "As careful as I can be."

* * *

><p>The halls of Hogwarts were exactly as Cait remembered them. Right now, though, they were quiet and empty. She had arrived at the school via the floo network in the Headmistress's office just moments before curfew. She had devised a plan though. She had guaranteed that she would be able to see Draco.<p>

As she rounded a corner in the dungeons, she had to duck behind a statue to hide from a group of Slytherin sixth years. Down the corridor, she could see Draco heading towards the common room. She quickly and quietly approached him, shoving him into an abandoned classroom.

"What in the bloody hell-"

"Shh!" Cait demanded, silencing him with a hand over his mouth.

Draco's eyes widened when he saw her. His eyes traveled her body, drinking her in.

"Cait, what are you doing here? If somebody sees you-" Cait reached out and gently ran her finger along the bruise on Draco's left cheek. His breath caught at the soft brush of her fingers.

"I had to see you for myself. I was so worried that they were going to kill you," she whispered before she leaned up and pressed her lips to his.

Draco kissed her back, letting his raw emotions pour into her. He had not fully accepted that she was safe until he had laid his eyes on her unharmed face. He tried not to wince when her hand traveled over his ribs, but he couldn't help it, at least three of them on his right side were broken. The death eaters had put a jinx on him that prevented him from using a spell to heal himself. They wanted him to suffer.

When Cait felt him stiffen under her touch she drew back from Draco. He wouldn't meet her eyes, which told her the answer to her unasked question.

"I'm fine," he insisted. But she ignored him and unbuttoned his shirt.

As she moved the cloth away from his torso, she sucked in a breath. She could see the large bruises that flowered across his rib cage, "Oh, Draco." she moaned, resting her head on his upper chest.

Draco brought his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. "I'm fine, I'll heal. I'm glad to see you, Caity, but you can't stay here. If someone sees you here..."

"I just wanted to see you before I went home."

Draco jerked away from Cait as if contact with her burned him. "You can't go home, Cait! Why would you even possibly consider doing that?"

"Harry mentioned an object that he needed, something that would be important to Voldemort."

Draco winced at the use of the dark lord's true name. "If it's so important, Potter can get it himself."

"He can't Draco, because I think I know what and where it is. And if I am right, well, I'm not sure what will happen, but I need to go to the manor."

"Please don't go, Cait." Draco whispered.

It wasn't very often that Draco let down his shields, but he was doing it now and it was nearly breaking Cait's heart. The look in his deep grey eyes told her that he thought that he would never see her again if she went to the Nott Manor. He was probably right.

"I have to, Draco. What other choice do I have? I'm sure that the death eaters have been ordered to kill me on sight, so what choice do I really have? I can run away and hide or I can try to help take him down."

"There isn't a death threat hanging over your head." Draco finally told her, "I don't know what his intentions are, but the Dark Lord wants you alive when you are brought in."

"I can tell you that his intentions aren't to let me walk away unpunished, that's for sure."

Pulling her closer, Draco gently laid a kiss on her forehead before enveloping her in his arms. "At least stay the night with me."

"I have to go," she told him quietly.

"Whatever you are planning can wait until morning, Caity. Please."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Cait stared at the far wall as she listened to Draco's slow, even breathing and the steady beat of his heart. They had transformed the Room of Requirement so that it resembled Draco's bedroom. Cait thought back to the last time that she had slept in Draco's bed and remembered that it had also been the last time that she had had sex with him. This time it had been different, almost as if he were trying to give her a reason not to leave, and not just making love to her.<p>

She hated herself for what she was about to do. She knew that if roles were reversed that she would hate waking up to find Draco gone. But she didn't have a choice. She couldn't face him and give him a proper goodbye. She wondered if that made her a coward. Did love make you a coward, or did it give you something to fight for?

Gently, she slipped out of his arms and began re-dressing herself. She pulled Draco's wand out of the pocket in her cloak and laid it on the end table before kissing him lightly.

"I love you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Nott Manor. It seemed nearly abandoned when Cait arrived. Normally, it was relatively quiet when she and her brother were home from school, but tonight it seemed to lay empty and eerily silent. She had an idea of what Harry had been talking about when he asked her about an object that Voldemort would want. She remembered overhearing a conversation a few years prior.

* * *

><p>It had been late at night and her father had assumed that all the kids were up in the play room sleeping, but Cait hadn't been. Cait had never been a good sleeper, and earlier in the evening she, Teddy and Draco had been eating the bag of sweets that Draco had gotten for his birthday. The sugar rush hadn't seemed to affect the boys who were now sound asleep in the sleeping bags laid out on the playroom floor, but it had affected Cait.<p>

A noise had drawn her downstairs, though she couldn't say what the noise had been. But it was voices that had drawn her to the study.

"Thomas, this is the item that we previously discussed. I need you to keep it hidden. I will tell you when it is time to use it."

"Yes, my lord." Thomas Nott had consented.

"This is the very item that will ensure that even if my body is to die; my soul can be transferred one last time. Whomever is the recipient of this after my passing will be the one to go on and do great things."

"I am honored that you have chosen my offspring for such a great commendation, my lord."

Cait had not been able to see the item, but she had seen where her father had stowed it as she peered through the crack in the door.

"Meow?"

Cait quickly glanced down at her feet and saw their white house cat staring up at her. A brief glance through the crack in the door confirmed that her father had also heard it and was coming to investigate. As quickly as she could, Cait made a dash for the stairs and back into the playroom. She had just finished re situating herself in her sleeping bag when she door creaked open and a sliver of light fell over her face. Cait had never fought so hard to control her breathing as she was in that moment. After a few seconds, her father finally pulled the door shut and made his way back down stairs.

* * *

><p>Now Cait was once again creeping around her own house in the dark. She couldn't be positive that her father wasn't home and she was taking every precaution not to get caught. The light in the study was turned off and Cait took it as a good sign.<p>

Peering through the same crack in the door, Cait confirmed that the room was empty. Quickly she made her way to the bookshelf behind her father's desk and pulled out the familiar grey covered book. The spine announced that it was a study on magical artifacts, but Cait knew its secret. Opening the cover, she found the hidden pocket that held the object she was looking for: a simple golden ring with a sideways figure eight etched onto its band.

Cait heard noise down the hall. Quickly she shoved the book into place and slipped the ring onto her finger. She had just walked around to the front of the desk and casually propped her hip against it when the door pushed open.

"Caitlyn?" her father asked, fighting to keep his face blank. Cait wasn't sure what the emotion was that she had seen flicker through his eyes, but it looked almost like disappointment.

Lucius Malfoy stepped into the study behind her father, his eyes dancing with glee. "Ah, the escape artist has returned! The Dark Lord will be very pleased. Let us not keep the good news waiting, Thomas."  
>Thomas Nott nodded his head and stepped closer to his daughter. When Lucius had disapparated, Thomas grabbed hold of Cait's arm roughly. "What are you doing back here you stupid girl?" he asked quietly-but not harshly-as he disapparated with her in tow.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco awoke with a start. It was almost as if he could feel that something was wrong. His arm hovered over the empty space next to him in the bed.<p>

"Dammit, Caity." he cursed softly. He wondered what she was going home for. No matter what it was, he knew it would be dangerous. The dark lord may not want her dead on arrival, but that could mean that he had something worse than death planned for her.

He struggled from the bed sheets and sat on the edge, staring at the still burning fire. He absently ran a hand through his hair and he thought of Cait. Finally he pulled on his pants and slipped his shirt over his shoulders. Once he had placed his shoes on his feet and collected the rest of his belongings, he made his way out of the Room of Requirements and back to the Slytherin common room. He needed a long, hot shower.


End file.
